


Starboy

by evenstarz



Series: Sun & Moon [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: in caspian's eyes, peter is a star.





	Starboy

Peter dug his face into the warm white pillows that rested on their warm red and gold bed. He couldn't help but smile as he felt two warm arms wrap themselves around him and pull him out of the pillows. "Hi." He murmured once he opened his blue eyes and was greeted by the tanned face of Caspian.

"Hi." Caspian chuckled. "You look pretty." He continued on, running his fingers through Peter's mess of golden hair.

"Shut up." Peter whined, and made a feeble attempt to roll away from Caspian, but was almost immediately pulled back into his arms.

"Why would I?" Caspian grinned as he pressed numerous kisses against Peter's pale skin.

"Because you're annoying, that's why." Peter giggled, hiding his face in Caspian's naked chest. 

"Now, I hardly doubt that's true." Caspian sarcastically remarked.

"You wouldn't know, you haven't been in love with yourself yet." Peter grinned, peeking his face out from Caspian's chest just enough so that Caspian could see the growing blush on his cheeks. 

"You know what I think?" Caspian hummed.

"What?" Peter asked, furrowing up his brow.

"I think you're too adorable for your own good." Caspian smiled, before pressing a chaste kiss to Peter's lips.


End file.
